ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Satisfaction Day
Synopsis While at Mr. Yogurtine's, Leugim (Gim) returns and kidnaps Maltha and demands Mig to give him his gamatrix in order for Maltha to be freed from certain death. Plot Azmuth's laboratory is shown. The Galvan included inside of it are currently shown to be walking away down the hallways. The lights shut off and the Galvans are gone from sight. A glob-like figure was then shown coming off the ceiling. It neared Azmuth's lab door and burned it to pieces and sludge. The figure slowly made its way to a large table and a noise was heard. The figure grabbed the object on the table with a human hand and then looked at it. It was revealed to be Gim. Gim: Foolish little Azmuth...not bothering to lock the lab doors...pitty for him. Now that I have a spare version of Miguel's gamatrix core...I can now beat him...once and for all. Then reclaim his watch and turn myself to normal...the ultimate satisfaction. He smiled with an evil smirk. Meanwhile on Earth...Mig was running from red laser attacks. He jumped behind a building and looked back to see Tyere holding weapons. Tyere: Come out Mig...you cannot hide from me! Maltha: On the contrary...he has. Tyere then sprung around and ran at Maltha. His weapon grew out a sword and he slashed Tyere down. The two then got into a fight over the laser weapon Tyere dropped. Mig ran to the weapon and picked it up. Mig: How do you work this? He pressed a blue button which released a red rope that tied around Tyere. Maltha sprung up and looked at Mig. Mig: ...Oh. Man I should have one of these. Maltha grabbed the weapon and threw it in the air. It then exploded. Maltha: By pressing the blue button, it released an emergency rope before it would self-destruct. Mig: ...Nevermind on having one. Hey want to go to Yogurtine's? Maltha: Considering the last few times I said no and you forced me to...sure, why not? Mig: THAT'S what I like to hear. Mig and Maltha walked over to the store and Gim was watching them from the top of a building overlooking the joint. Gim: Ah so he has a new partner now huh? Perfect...simply perfect indeed. Mig and Maltha both walked into the place and Maltha sat down. Mig ordered yogurt cups and plopped down on a booth. Just then there was a yellow flash filling through the windows. Everyone looked outside and then the door opened up. Gim as Lavalamp walked in. People then screamed and left the joint, even the workers. Lavalamp: Where's the one called "Miguel" here? Mig: Who are you? Mig then noticed the yellow eyes, pants, and trix. Mig: Gim!? I thought I beat your sorry butt last time... Lavalamp: Ya...you thought wrong. Lavalamp grabbed Maltha and banged his head on the ground to knock him out. He then jumped out the door and melted it shut. Mig: MALTHA! He twisted up his dial and slammed it down, becoming Juggerknot. Juggerknot breaks right out of the window of the joint, and then sprints down the sidewalk. Juggerknot: GIM YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME? Gim as Warpspeed looked back at Mig and smirked. He sprinted away faster and Maltha was still unconscious. Juggerknot narrowed his eyes in anger and began sprinting faster and faster, as hard as he could to catch his fleeing clone with his partner. Warpspeed: Miggy, just hand me over that gamatrix of ours and I'll let your little friend go. Juggerknot: Fat chance Gim. Warpspeed laughed and sped away faster. String Man hurried his pursuit. Warpspeed then stopped running and transformed into Nitrowing. He blasted into the air with Maltha still hanging over his shoulder. He soon disappeared from sight. Juggerknot stopped running and then his gamatrix flashed and beeped, causing him to transform back. Mig knealed on the ground and tried to catch his breath. Mig: Gone... Just then Magister Dan ran up to him. Plumbers were running down the street, trying to catch Gim and rescue Maltha but he was long gone. Mig: He took Maltha...I have no clue where he is. Dan: Are you sure their aren't ANY clues to where you might find him? Mig: Hmm...considering he went Lavalamp to burn the door...AH HA! Thanks uncle! Dan: No problem! ...For common sense. Meanwhile with Maltha and Gim, a large warehouse was shown. Maltha was then shown tied up to a large circular disc inside a dome. He woke up. Maltha: Argghhhh!! Gim right? Let go of me at once, or else you will be terminated for sabotage and kidnapping by the local authorities...and plumbers! Gim moaned and angrily got up. Gim: Will you EVER shut up!? God I should've captured Miguel instead... Maltha: What do you want with me anyways? Gim: That's none of your matters Tronsolugian...none at all. Maltha: I think it is, considering I'm tied up here. Gim looked up at him and grabbed a switch. He pushed it down and it zapped and shocked Maltha. He then turned it off. Gim: As soon as Mig gets here...he can sacrifice his gamatrix to me before I kill his best bud...you. Maltha, worried, looked down at Gim. Meanwhile with Mig, he was using Wildmutt to sniff the ground. He then barked and growled and began prancing down the street. He neared the warehouse and turned back. Mig: Why do bad guys always have to take refuge in old warehouses? Mig walked up the warehouse and heard screaming and shocking. Mig: GIM!!! He pressed his gamatrix and slammed it down. NRG blasted the warehouse open with his beams and walked in. NRG: LET GO OF HIM LEUGIM! Gim turned around to see Mig. He then smiled deviously. Gim: Ah Miggy...what a lovely surprise. Gim raised his arm in the air. He then pressed down his newly advanced gamatrix. Mig turned back and walked over to Gim. Mig: New gamatrix? EXACT copy of mine dude...wow. Gim: Yep, with all of your aliens. Including... Gim slammed down the gamatrix and became String Man. Juggerknot: ...This one. Mig: Oh, that's not all yet... Mig slammed down his gamatrix and became Magmageddon. Magmageddon: Like this. Magmageddon punched Juggerknot down and Juggerknot slammed Magmageddon into Maltha's holdinng cylinder. He then got shocked and began screaming. Juggerknot threw him into the air and Mig turned into Flash Flood. Flash Flood: LOSER GET ME NOW! Gim slapped down his trix and became as Plasmify. He began shocking Flash Flood and he slammed down, being shocked like crazy. Plasmify: SURRENDER THE GAMATRIX! Mig transformed back with charred cuts on him and bruises. Gim turned back as well. Maltha was being shocked. Gim: Your friend dies or you simply give me your gamatrix...the ultimate satisfaction day. Mig sighed and turned over his wrist. He grabbed the gamatrix and then saw Maltha. He then saw the switch controlling the electricity. Mig: Turn that off first. Before he dies. Mig took off his gamatrix and waved it in the air. Gim turned off the shocking machine and smiled. Mig: Thank you... He punched Gim down and threw him into the air. He then typed pressed a switch and buttons and Maltha was released. He fell down and Mig got him up. Gim: NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY! Gim then slammed down his trix and became Way Big. He grew and broke through the warehouse. He then ripped the roof apart and hurled it in the air. Mig: MALTHA WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! Maltha ran away and Gim picked Mig and Maltha both up. He then raised his fist in the air and slammed down to his palm. An orange flash occured. He raised his arm and didn't see them in sight. Way Big: WHERE ARE YOU MIG!!!!!!! Flish-Flash: Ohai Gimmy. Way Big turned his head to his shoulder and saw Mig and Maltha there. He then tried slamming them but Flish-Flash teleported away with Maltha to his head. Way Big: I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH IT TAKES!... Way Big then slammed his head horn and began shaking and falling. Way Big: ...BUT IT WILL DESTROY YOUUUUUUUUU-AGHHHHHH!!!!! He transformed back into Gim and slammed into the ground. Flish-Flash teleported down to him with Maltha and he transformed back. Mig: Looks like I destroyed you. Gim moaned and still layed down. Just then Azmuth teleported down to Gim and looked up at Mig. Azmuth: I'm surprised that thing is only slightly broken and not fully...very surprised. Mig: Um...nice to see you too Azmuth. Gim got up and Azmuth leaped onto his wrist. He took the gamatrix core from his wrist and held it under his arms. Gim: NO!!! Azmuth: It is very well for your own good...you have brought me GREAT disappointment Gim...GREAT! Gim: I WILL GET YOU MIGUEL TENNYSON!! NO MATTER WHAT THE COST IS!!! Azmuth: We'll see if you can without a trix. Azmuth and Gim then both teleported off with Gim screaming. Mig: Alls well that ends well I guess... Maltha: So only slightly broken? I'm not so sure what the term "slightly" means in Galvan. Mig: No one does Maltha...no one does... Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Magister Dan *Azmuth Villains *Tyere (beginning) *Leugim Aliens Used By Mig *Juggerknot *Wildmutt *NRG *Magmageddon *Flash Flood *Flish-Flash By Gim *Battery-Acid (first re-appearance) *Lavalamp *Warpspeed *Nitrowing *Juggerknot *Plasmify *Way Big (first re-appearance) Trivia *Leugim returns since Mig 10. *It is revealed that Gim can transform into all of Mig's aliens, and his gamatrix looks exactly like Mig's. *Battery-Acid and Way Big reappear, both by Gim. *Azmuth reappears. *Gim get his gamatrix removed. Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Episodes Category:Migster7